


♰ DEUS | MEUS ♰ [SNK-E.x.L]

by Nanariko_chan20



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst and Feels, Boys' Love, Dark Past, Feels, Gods, Lust, M/M, Magic, Sins, Tragic Romance, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanariko_chan20/pseuds/Nanariko_chan20
Summary: Eren, es el Dios de La lujuria, que llega a ser invocado por el inexperto en el Amor, Levi Ackerman. ¿Qué repercusiones habrá para ambas partes? ¿Puede un Dios enamorarse?Anime: Shingeki no kyojin.Advertencias: Chico x chico.Pareja: EreRi [Eren x Levi]Drama / Romance / OCC / Comedia / AUDedicatoria: Lotty Land (Charly)
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 1





	♰ DEUS | MEUS ♰ [SNK-E.x.L]

[Levi narra]

—Bueno, estoy listo. Ahora a esperar...

Cerré el libro, y me senté en la cama, dispuesto a esperar lo necesario para que el hechizo surtiera efecto y yo tuviera en el centro del círculo de Conjuro. El huevo de un dragón.

Tenía puesto un camisón blanco, grande... bastante ancho por el cuello ya que se descubría de mis hombros el izquierdo más que el derecho. No me gustaba usar algo tan tradicional como Kimono o yukatas, dentro de casa. Era de mañana lo sabía por la temperatura y el olor a humedad en mis ventanas. Tras un largo bostezo me pongo a caminar, andaba descalzo por el parket* de casa, con el cabello algo alborotado.

Tras un par de minutos, salgo del baño con el cepillo aun en la boca y en bóxer. Ayer me había trasnochado, consiguiendo los requerimientos del hechizo. Con otro bostezo, regrese al dormitorio.

Poco sabía las consecuencias que tendría de lo que hice.

Me terminarían marcando de por vida.

Incluso desconocía cuanto llegaría a arrepentirme por no leer bien el conjuro, y no notar que estaba tachado por alguien...con el fin de evitar que este error se repitiera y nos llegáramos a conocer, otra vez.

con el fin de evitar que este error se repitiera y nos llegáramos a conocer, otra vez

ஜ · ۩ · ۞· ۩ · ஜ

[Eren Narra]

El paraíso, es un lugar extraño.... Debe serlo.

Muchos piensan que es blanco y rodeado de nubes... Lleno de vegetación, animales silvestres y libertinaje de reglas mundanas, caos...

Y existe otros ingenuos más que piensan que está rodeado de mujeres, bebida, riquezas que solo viven en la codiciosa mente humana, todo con el fin de no sumergirse en las interminables llamas ardientes del vicio por su pecado.

Fuego, perdición, azotes y sangre....

Un lugar al que esperan ansiosamente una vida por llegar a visitar, ¿no?

... Oh espera. No, creo que eso le llaman: Infierno.

Como sea, es aburrido.

Batí mi cola, y seguí tomando de una copa llena de vino que permanece llena desde hace cinco mil años.

Me presentare, Soy Eren. Un Dios, o gran Señor... como prefieras.

Dejo la copa de lado, y me concentre en la canasta de uvas a mi costado. Comiendo con desgano. De hecho, ni me molesto en probarlo, solo las dejo deslizar por mi garganta.

La falta de compañía, me está volviendo algo raro... ¿Cómo le dicen los humanos a eso?

Ah, ¡Ya lo tengo!

Me deslicé de espaldas, así... cayendo sobre mi pecho como si hubiera sido herido y luego procedí a rodar sobre las telas de mi aposentó. Igual que un animal herido.

"Locura"

Locura, ese nombre le dan para el "Actuar sin sentido". La soledad es una terrible amiga, créanme.

¡¿Cómo ES POSIBLE QUE YO?! ¡YO, EL Dios del Sexo y Lujuria!

Aunque técnicamente, solo poseo un título en el nombre, se viera solo...

No hace falta que lo pregunten. Se los contaría. Pero, las "Condenas paradisíacas" no son fáciles de entender.

Obviamente, me veo interrumpido en este momento.

No había nadie, absolutamente NADIE. Ninguna persona que no tenga una sangre lo suficientemente "digna", podía invocarme a gusto.

Por ello...Lo curioso de este día, fue que mientras me hallaba "dormido", fui traslado a un lugar que desconocía.

Dentro de poco, me vi postrado sobre el Conjuro de aquella persona desconocida, mi pose era de reposo. Vientre contra el suelo, brazos y piernas cruzadas como si hiciera una plegaria ... y la mitad de mi rostro cubierto por mi largo cabello.

En el que se podía observar, si mirabas aún más, unos vendajes ensangrentados que me iban cubriendo el cuerpo desde la cabeza.

No tenía lo que se conocía como "ropa", y lo que más sobresalía de mi ser, era... una elegante cola en punta que salía directo del hueso sacro.

Dormía pacíficamente, dentro de ese círculo de conjugación, a los pies de quien me invocaba.

Dormía pacíficamente, dentro de ese círculo de conjugación, a los pies de quien me invocaba  
Llegue a escuchar unos pasos, junto con un incesante toqueteo en mi hombro. Como si me estuviera picando con un palo o algo. Lo cual hace que mi cuerpo brille en acto reflejó, y al segundo siguiente me veo rodeando por un aura espumosa que era como mi cúpula personal, con una ligera miasma que me sirve de protección.

—Esto NO es un dragón... Es muy alto, mínimo debe medir por los 1.83. Tks.

Prosigue la voz. Y un sonido de revoloteo de hojas, como si rebuscara algo en un libro.

—Rayos, me equivoqué... Pero, esto es interesante. –comenzó a transcribir en este. Y yo oigo el sonido de "Click, click".

—Parece que, ¿está dormido...?

Habla.

Este sueño se pone bastante...ah, extraño.

Por supuesto que me quedo dormido, el sueño de un Dios puede ser eterno si se lo dispone. Es más, puedo permanecer en este sueño por horas, incluso días.

No despertaría con absolutamente nada.

Ya que cualquier cosa que utilícese alguien "no divino" en mi persona, no causara efecto alguno.

Los objetos mundanos aproximados a mi cuerpo, serian automáticamente evaporados por el campo de fuerza que tenía prendido a mí alrededor.

Tras la primera hora en nuestro fallido encuentro. Lo único que, si conseguía moverse, era mi cola un poco, en un batir escaso. Y luego regresaba a mi posición, inmóvil.

Era un dios, y como un Dios propio del Campo del Amor... se requería de devoción, oración, y obviamente un beso para concluir mi sueño promiscuo.

\--♰--

[Levi narra]

¡ME TIENE HARTO!

La cabeza me explotaba en rabia en lo que regresaba a casa con unas compras del supermercado.

Abría la puerta de mi hogar, balanceando el peso en un mano, mientras abría con la otra y ya dentro, procedo a cerrar de una ligera patada.

Sin dar el tradicional: "Estoy de vuelta". Sacándome los zapatos para usar las zapatillas de casa.

Era un estudiante de nivel secundario, y vivía solo, aquí en Kanto -Japón.

Mis padres están en California. Yo vine a estudiar aquí, sustentado por mis padres claramente. Dejo la bolsa en la cocina y voy a abriendo en mini refrigerador para meter la mayoría de las compras.

Estoy por acabar, así que pienso que en un par de años volveré a mi país.

Casi concluyendo, saqué un dulce y lo mordí.

Me llamo Levi. Y no sé qué más te interesa saber de mí, aparte....

Me gire en dirección a mi habitación-sala. Donde ese tipo sigue dormido.

Creí que se iría con el tiempo. Me fui a sentar a la cama. Pero, sigue aquí desde hace dos días ya.

Claramente, era una criatura mística y no un ser humano. Ya que hubiera muerto de inanición, para estas alturas. Pero, no muestra ni signos de respiración, ronquidos o alguna necesidad humana.

¿Cómo cagara?, por ejemplo.

Mordí la barra de chocolate y me recosté, sacando mi bloc de notas debajo de las almohadas.

—Bitácora: "Día 3. Sin cambios."

Lo rodeo, y nuevamente nada a cambia. Su posición sigue igual. Ni siquiera hace el intento de volver en si o abrir los ojos. Vuelvo a sentarme, dejando a un costado la libreta.

—Ah, que fastidio. -estire los brazos por arriba de mi cabeza.

—Tengo que vivir con una criatura Semihumano/Imitación de Rampuncel.

Ya le había revisado el pulso, y lo poco que se deja ver, ya que esta recostado de vientre. Está completamente desnudo, y es bien dotado ahí abajo.

Pero, aun así... no sé, ¿Qué hacer con él?

Si alguien se llegara a enterar que lo tengo aquí. Haría un escándalo. Por suerte vivía solo, era prácticamente un ermitaño sin amigos de ninguna clase.

A eso, aumentar que tengo cualidades especiales.

Seguro confundido, preguntándote "Por qué o Cuales son" ...

Mis habilidades incluían; La compresión de lenguas antiguas e inimaginables, poderes auto convencimiento, hacia levitar objetos y en ocasiones mi propio cuerpo.

Por ello, y muchas otras razones. Me consideran un "Brujo". Según mi Madre, dice que fui concebido por una luz divina, procedente de un mágico bosque que solo aparece en sueños...

Si. Esta loca.

Quisiera que sus historias no fueran ciertas. Pero... para mí pena y desgracia, yo leía sánscrito, griego, latín... otras lenguas antiguas, y otras más que eran lenguas totalmente muertas. Escuchaba cosas indefendibles, veía cosas ilegibles e inimaginables y hasta conocía criaturas que en mi vida había imaginado. Siendo así, el mundo se me volvió tan extraño y complicado a corta edad, que decidí la manera de buscarme una solución o por lo menos darle un nombre a mi problema. Pero, a lo mucho que llegue por medios de Internet, fue...

Es... que el "talento" que poseo, es conocido como MAGIA. Y estos años, me he puesto a tratar de invocar cosas, hacer pociones y etc.

La mayoría a ocultas de mis padres. O me internarían en el psiquiátrico.

Lo extraño resulto, que entre mas aprendía de ellos... más rápidamente fluía en mi esa Magia extraña, y era capaz de realizar cosas absurdas como levitar o cambiar el color de las cortinas. Con todo ello, me volví exactamente lo que los rumores decían que era "Un Loco practicante de Magia" o "Brujo" para abreviar.

Recientemente, vi que la necesidad de buscarme un compañero que no sea un humano idiota que tenga algún perjuicio con mi estatura. Como mi ex-compañero de cuarto.

Algo así como; una mascota mística. No iba conmigo, pero... los dragones, me llamaron la atención, por la fidelidad dispuesta a su Amo.

Podría mandarlo a achicharrar, a cualquiera que se atreva a llamarme: Bajo, enano u cualquier sinónimo de ellos. Siendo así, busque invocar uno y...

Doy un suspiro.

— Se ve el resultado de mi fracaso.

Me puse de pie. Decidí caminar a por una bebida fría, de mi heladera.

No crean que no intente despertarlo, lo intente... varias veces, y casi salgo volando por la ventana.

Abrí la lata, y fui tomando a mitad del camino de regreso.

Me puse analizar mejor el papiro que había leído e incluso a buscar respuesta de lo que era, esta criatura que tenía en mi sala. Pero ni el Internet, tenía respuestas para mí.

Si estuviera despierto la cosa, seria distinta. Pensé.

Al menos, estaría enterado de algo. Por lo mucho que pude saber... parecía ser un "demonio"

—Espera... —comenzó a razonar un poco. Y leer con más atención, percatando de algo que ignore hasta ahora.

Un Demonio, era propiamente un espíritu maligno con ascendencia celestial corrompida.

Pero en el papiro, me definía: "...Aquel que fue caído sin mancha alguna, y Regreso a los Cielos, recibiendo gracia divina..."

La criatura no era un demonio, era más bien lo contrario u semejante a un dios. Por lo tanto, necesitaba de algunas cosas, y ¿cómo es que existen los dioses?... con oraciones y siervos, ¿no es así?

—Quizás con eso pueda despertarlo.

Dejo el refresco de lado y me senté, en una pose budista para comenzar a rezar lo que decía este maldito papiro que confundí con una invocación.

Pasó 2 horas rezando hasta que me cansó, tomó un pequeño banquillo que estaba en la habitación e inclino el rostro a verlo... pero, ni a parpadeado.

— ¡¿Por qué no despiertas?!...

Francamente, estaba hartándome. Mas por alguna razón, aun no soy capaz de apartar la visión tan rápido. Viéndolo más detenidamente, me veo atrapado por el encanto que desprendía.

En poco tiempo, llegó a pensar... "es muy atractivo"

—¡¿HAH?! – exclamo al retraer el rostro, y darme una palmada en la cara. ¿Qué estoy pensando? ¡Concéntrate Levi! No lo...

Me llego un ardor, en el rostro de si quiera pensar en... Besarlo.

Me sonrojo mucho.

—No, jamás... No lo haría -dije y me puse de pie, camine rápido, pero solo terminaba dando más vueltas. —¡Que no maldita sea!

Es verdad que ese tipo de muestras de afecto, eran apreciadas entre deidades. Incluso dadas como ofrendas de lealtad.

¡PERO yo buscaba que me fuera leal a MI persona! ¡NO AL REVÉS!

Llego a verlo de reojo, otra vez.

—¿Por qué me pongo tan nervioso? -me dije —¿Por qué el piso tiembla a mis pies? Y me siento encogerme....

Puse ambas manos en mi rostro. ESO ES ABSURDO.

—Solo es un estúpido beso...

Mordí mis labios, y voy bajando las manos al verlo, para volver a acercarme.

—No significa nada... - ¡Y, AUN ASÍ, ¡estoy tiritando MALDITA SEA!

Beso...

Un beso.

Si. Mi... primer beso.

Mi rostro ardió de pronto, y di un traspié con solo pensarlo.

NO. ¡Definitivamente no voy a··!

En el instante que lo pensaba a gritos, es cuando caí hincado de rodillas, y termino con mi rostro estrellado, entre su mentón y su cuello.

Oh mierda, -pensé - acabo de besar su...

[Eren narra]:

Lo primero que se mueve es mi cola, al sentir el beso descarado. Va enrollando en el cuerpo extraño, haciendo unas dos vueltas alrededor del cuello de este mientras mis ojos dorados, como el oro vivo se abren.

Seguido...abro la boca, en la que poseo una lengua en punta y una hilera de dientes. Me siento en la madera del suelo, refregándome un ojo, exponiendo todo mi cuello, pecho, vientre y mi virilidad, sin vergüenza.

— Ah... ¿Por qué me despiertas, Zeke? Sabes que odio que...–me detengo en mis palabras y observo el rostro de un ser que no reconozco. Y que claramente No es, ni se parece al aura de mi maniático de mi hermano: Love.

— ¿Quién eres? -digo con una voz de eco y frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Quién eres? -digo con una voz de eco y frunciendo el ceño   
El rostro que me muestra, es propio del susto. Lo suelto y comienza a toser, haciéndose atrás al haber caído sentado sobre la cama con un rostro de pánico.

—¡D-despertó!

Exclama.

—HAH -ladeo el rostro de lado, y veo como se acerca nuevamente, diciendo:

— Lo siento, me llamo Levi Ackerman, no quería molestarlo... –dijo inclinando su cabeza. 

Asique es... un humano.

— ¿Qué dices...? No te oigo – hablo y unos cuernos de cabra aparecen en mis costados, pues estaba claramente mintiendo. Vuelvo a verle, y clavarle la mirada. — ¿Quién eres?

La misma pregunta dos veces, parece que le extrañaba, pero responde. ¿Qué estará maquinando esa mente suya?

—Me llamo Levi Ackerman. Soy... un hechicero, lo invoqué por error. Lamentó este incidente... –dijo.

— Tu... –voy señalando con mi dedo índice. —¿Invocarme a mí?

Su mirada y la mía cruzan. Termino reventando en risas.

Me pongo de pie, y estoy completamente desnudo, solo por algunas partes en que los vendajes flotantes me cubren el pecho y parte de las piernas. Se logra ver que poseo una cicatriz muy fea en mi izquierda y esta, a diferencia de la otra pierna, no tiene un solo vello. Como si me la hubieran cercenado y yo la hubiera vuelto a poner.

— No me hagas reír, humano – Desprecio con una arrogancia que me caracteriza —Invocarme alguien tan débil...Ja

Bufe. Este no iba a ser mi Capellán*, eso no lo permitiría...jamás.

—Tiene razón... Los humanos son débiles. Yo no soy débil... –Oh. Asique le gustaba tentar a la suerte.

— Puedes regresar a tu sueño, si es lo que deseas. Pero no en mi hogar. Largo.

Veo la determinación en sus ojos. Tiene un alma muy fuerte, pero es demasiado puro.

—No –digo e inclino un poco el rostro a el —La invocación fue hecha, así yo no la deseara

Suelto un bufido. Había Reglas, aunque no fuera Fan de ellas.

— Soy Eren.... El Dios de la Lujuria. Dime en alto tu pedido, y lo escuchare.

Comienzo a ver, emoción e intriga en tu rostro. Pero yo extiendo la mano.

— No sin antes, recibir mi Pago.

Inclino un poco su cabeza al oír sobre lo de la petición.

—Un dios, ¿necesita un pago? -balbuceo como si no fuera capaz de oírlo, mientras me rascaba la cabeza. Jugar con los humanos, es muy divertido.

—¿Quieres... mi sangre?... ¿algo de este mundo? –me miró fijamente. Acaso no sabe nada.

—Sin una petición, no tengo razón de quedarme -le aclaro. Y agito la cola molesta al ver que menciona estupideces, y no lo más obvio.

— SEXO. Ese es mi pago –hablo. —Te traeré a un dragón, si me pagas.

Dije.

—Eso es.... Lo que querías, ¿no es verdad?

— ¿Cómo es que lo...?

Le interrumpo, mostrándole mi media sonrisa. Y este miró hacia otro lado, de inmediato.

—Eso... No puedo dártelo. La virginidad, es importante...

Dice. Que puritano.

Empiezo aburrirme, girando los ojos y batiendo la cola cuando dice:

— Si te la doy... ¿te quedarías sublevado a mí? –llego a verlo. Y puedo saberlo, esa mirada de alguien que guarda la esperanza en su corazón de alejar la soledad con la compañía de alguien.

— No – respondo fino y claro —No puedo quedarme con un simple súbdito que solo me adora

Veo como baja la cabeza

—Si buscabas un romance. Haber invocado al Dios del Amor, él podría complacerte... -dije en lo que abre los ojos — También puedo llamarlo, si me pagas... De todas formas, no tienes aptitudes para ser mi Sacerdote

—No busco ningún romance -habla y veo que se acerca a mi sin aviso. — No quiero ser tu Sacerdote. Quiero que tú ME SIRVAS A MÍ. ¡¿ESCUCHAS?!

¿Qué cree que...?

Me sujeta del rostro con ambas manos. Sella mis labios con los suyos en un beso...aparentemente tierno. Era virgen. Estoy seguro, y no sabe mucho de estas cosas.

Cierro los ojos. Y lo puedo sentir... Muchas cosas dentro de él, soledad, tristeza, coraje... pero no se permitía mostrar aquello. Le gustaba ser violento, para conseguir las cosas. Su espíritu, era inquebrantable... pero su cuerpo, no temía ser maldecido en cualquier momento.

....Alguien, bastante digno y puro de Corazón, para mí. Me fascina.

El beso, es lo que necesitaba para actuar y tomar la iniciativa. Deshaciéndome de las cadenas que él no puede ver, pero qué pensar de existen, solo en mi cuerpo para impedirme su espacio y limitar mi poder.

Ese es beso es y significa para mi... Un Permiso para invadirle... ¡JUM JAJAJAJA!

Comienzo a sujetarle de la cintura, subirle cadera y estrellarte contra la pared.

— Hagh...-le suelto un jadeo. —Va ser interesante esto

Empiezo a abrir su ropa a rasguños con mis manos, donde me han crecido las uñas. En casi garras de animal salvaje.

Veo uno de sus pezones y me dedico a succionar de el sin pavor, jalando un poco y mordiendo hasta erectarlo, sus piernas están inquietas por lo que las abro. No tengo tiempo, ni menos cabeza... El uso de la razón, se acaba...cuando se completó las negociaciones.

Mientras una de mis manos se posiciona en su boca, sellando para evitar los gritos.

Soy Lujuria, por lo que... NO. IBA. A. PARAR.

Por mucho que suplicara. Por mucho que llorara.

Yo... solo tenía un propósito. SEXO, era un Dios en ello. Y no literalmente hablando.

Cuando estoy a punto de tocar más abajo de su vientre, es qué siento un golpe duro en la parte trasera de mi nuca y caigo noqueado en el pecho del humano. Más mi persona es alzada por otro hombre, uno que esta de bata blanca, y alas como plumas de paloma.

— Pequeño hermano pervertido. Te atrapé –habla un rubio con una sonrisa. Zeke.

\--♰--

[Levi narra]

Al ser tomado tan bruscamente y sentir aquellos toques invadiéndome. Debo admitirlo, sentía con miedo.

Todo era demasiado rápido, comenzó a temblar y el miedo toca cumbre cuando mi ropa se fue rasgada, dejándome al descubierto.

—a-ahh!... -un grito se me escapa de los labios, pero llega a ser amortiguado por mano que me retenía. Y la cual tenía intención de morder para liberarme

Aunque las emociones nuevas que experimentaba mi cuerpo me dejaban perplejo mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, inquieto.... Sin saber que hacer para detener esto...me aferraba al cuerpo de aquel hombre, pero mi sorpresa fue que después de decirlo último, el cuerpo de aquel ser fue golpeado y cayó encima mío.

—a-ah!...- Liberándome la opresión, es que jadeo y tengo el corazón acelerado cuando miró como alguien más alto, que lo levantaba y como si no pasara nada mientras yo intentaba cubrir mi cuerpo.

—Oh – dice el nuevo ser, y suelta el cuerpo del otro a que se estampe contra el suelo. —Muchacho..

Me habla. Pero yo me aleje, será otro loco igual a ese que está en el suelo. ¿Quién lo trajo? ¿Por qué esta aquí? Y, sobre todo, ¿Qué busca?

Daba mil vueltas en mi cabeza, aunque también era para evitar sentir el pudor del incomodo encuentro...

—Tranquilo, no te haré nada... Déjame ayudarte – hablo.

Ayudar...pensaba, cuando truena sus dedos y mi ropa nuevamente esta cocida, y puesta sobre mi cuerpo.

Esto... era una locura.

Veo que el "Tipo Eren", se tocó la cabeza y rasco un poco, al abrir los ojos vio que estaba el otro hombre y yo, hablando. Pero lo ve más a él, que a mí.

— Misera...ble, Zeke – Habla y veo que este le vuelve a dar con el bastón que porta y cae dormido otra vez.

Esto...

Mi rostro no tenía otra expresión más que un: Pero, ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

Este ser, era más brillante... de algún modo, su aura era distinta e incluso su voz suena...

Se gira a mí, y me habla:

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

No parece tener intenciones ocultas, aunque no iba bajar la guardia otra vez, asique lentamente me acerco.

—Levi. Me llamo, Levi. – sus ojos, también eran dorados... No, son rojos.

¿Qué clase de Ser es?

—Yo.... cometí un error de invocación. -le confieso, su mirada me obliga de alguna forma a decirle más de lo que quiero —Quería un pequeño dragón... y el apareció.

— Oh, así que eso paso – dice el Rubio. —Con razón no encontré al vago

¿Vago? Se acerca más a mí. Y retrocedo.

— Bueno, no te preocupes... Yo te traeré a tu dragón.

— También pedirás algo a cambio – dije sin dejar de ver sus ojos.

—Claro que no – veo que este cierra los ojos y forma una sonrisa en el rostro. Yo parpadeo un poco y miro a otro lado, cuando escucho la voz de otro nuevamente.

—Cállate – se oía furioso. — ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Zeke?

— Te escapaste del Limbo, tuve que venir a buscarte.

—Yo no me escape... Me invocaron.

—Por favor, nadie es su sano juicio te pedirá como Dios.

Comienzan a tener una charla casual, a mitad de mi sala. Como si yo fuera, sordo e incapaz de oír tanta incoherencia.

—Cállate – dice con un aura negra. Y luego me ve, quiero ponerme a la defensiva. Pero....

— Tks, ¿Qué le hiciste? –truena los dedos y mi ropa se desgarra, llego a cubrirme el pecho con las manos.

—No seas obsceno – el otro truena los dedos y tengo la ropa cocida de nuevo.

— Aburrido – dijo Eren, y vuelve a tronar los dedos

—Inmaduro – le responde el otro. La ropa esta reparada, de nuevo.

Mi rostro se pone neutral. ¡NO ERA SU MALDITO JUEGO! 💢

—Tks...-veo a Eren, apretar los dientes — Hizo un trato conmigo.

Afirma eso, como si fuera un logro. Pero, no me dijo que...

—Ni siquiera firmo -rebate el rubio. Por firma, se referían a mi...

Quise tocarme los labios, pero... ahora no era el momento.

— ¡Tu no lo dejaste firmar! – objeto el demonio-dios lujurioso. Sin duda, hablando de ello.

—Vamos Eren, eres un mezquino y un tramposo... Deja al pobre chico en paz.

—Tks... Que haga lo que quiera, no me importa. Yo me voy – dijo molesto y desapareció de la habitación.

No era más, que un Dios idiota 💢

— Levi, ¿no? – dice, el rubio de nombre: Zeke, al inclinarse a mí, otra vez.

—Si. –Digo procesando aun la situación.

— ¿De qué color quieres tu dragón, Levi?

Me pregunta con amabilidad, pues el aura suya de limpia y sin maldad.

—Ne-gro con blanco...

¿Por qué este tipo me pone es este estado de "atontado"?

Como sea, Zeke hace tronar sus dedos y aparece el animal. Justo como se lo pedí. Lo sostengo en mis manos y apenas lo creo. De verdad, es un...

—Solo tienes que hacerme un favor a cambio, Levi -me giro a verlo, para escuchar. — Nunca...vuelvas a invocar a mi hermano, ¿hecho?

Asiento de manera muy energética. ¡AHH! ¿Por qué demonios acepto tan rápido sus imposiciones y encima CON GUSTO?

—No lo haré...–dije y fui acariciando al dragón, parecía ahora un perrito pues movía su cola ante mis toques.

\--♰--

[Eren narra]

Zeke se va, esperando que sus palabras sean verdad. Yo regreso al limbo. Odiando todo lo relacionado a mi hermano y humanos.

— Humanos tontos - Bufaba con simpleza al acurrucarme en mi aposento.

Para sumirme en otro sueño, del que no esperaba despertar en décadas.

[-7 AÑOS DESPUÉS-]

En el limbo, continué durmiendo.

— Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren.

Mi nombre fue clamado, 13 veces. En inicio de una invocación

— Señor Eren, yo te ruego, el poder para concebir en mi mente y para ejecutar aquello que yo deseo hacer, el fin que con tu ayuda quiero conseguir. Oh Poderoso Dios Verdadero Del Amor Profano, que vive y reina por los siglos de los siglos. Te ruego que me inspires Príncipe de la Avaricia, para que se manifieste ante mi presencia, siempre y cuando ésta concuerde con el oficio que le hes propio. Esto yo lo pido respetuosa y humilde en tu nombre, Señor De La Lujuria.... Si puedes, tú considerarme merecedor o digno de ello...

Alguien recitando una invocación a mi persona, o que interesante. Me hago presente en un salón, poco iluminado y a mis pétalos de rosas que se marchitan. Vino... y cómodas almohadas en la que descanso mi desnudez.

AUN recuerdo mi experiencia con mi conjurado... un chico ingenuo, con esperanza de ser aprendiz, pero esta mujer que veo a mí delante.... me llama más la atención.

Me trata de Señor, y esconde poco de su desnudez. Se hace llamar: Mikasa Ackerman. Encantado, la rodeo...

"Dime, ¿cuál es tu deseo?" Le susurró al oído, con una terrible sonrisa, mientras que con una dedo levanto uno de sus mechones, para colocarlo tras la oreja.

— Claro que antes, debo recibir un pago.

— Te daré mi virginidad. A cambio de que me ayudes a Vengarme.

—Interesante – me detengo a verlo, sus labios son rojo carmín. —Dime el nombre y bésame luego, y considera tu deseo cumplido.

— Levi Ackerman, Asesínalo.

Medio sonrió, lascivo.

— Interesante.

**Author's Note:**

> · ♰ · ............................................................ · ♰ · ................................................................. · ♰ ·
> 
> Hola, Holis.... gente, aquí una nueva historia arranca...
> 
> Lotty, supongo que tu eres la mas confundida aquí, nop... no es un cumple o un día especial o nada por el estilo, simplemente, tenia tiempo libre.. Okno.  
> Pero si tengo tiempo libre, el punto es que al escribir esta historia, corregirla, quitarle cosas y mas, pensé en usted... y dije poss... Debe ser una señal, para consentir un tanto a mi amistad. MAS aun a usted que es una persona bella y con gran incentivo. Y me aguanta, un peso de ser un lastre para la sociedad.
> 
> Asique ... espero que te guste y te alegre un poco el días.
> 
> Sin mas que preguntar algo: 
> 
> ¡¿COMO ES?! ¿LES GUSTO "El Dios Eren"? Dios Titan de La Lujuria, jeje. 
> 
> Ahora, si me voy!   
> Ahora, si me voy!
> 
> Aclaraciones:
> 
> Parket: es una palabra muy genérica que agrupa a muchos tipos de suelos, ya que por definición el parquet es un suelo de madera maciza con un espesor superior a 2,5mm.
> 
> Capellán: miembro del que sirve en una particular a un grupo de fieles que no están organizados ordinariamente en una o misión. Así, un capellán está asignado a una privada.
> 
> #Nanariko.


End file.
